Testing Love for Smarter Humans
by XORavenChanOX
Summary: Basically Izaya makes this type of drug and wants to test it on someone, of course he picks Shizuo. Drugs him, hides him in his work office and Celty goes looking for Shizuo. Don't know how long this will last for  And yes stupid title I know.
1. The drug

"Ahhhh, boring! Boring! Boring! Boriiing~!" A man whined at his computer screen seeing that there was no one online to talk to. "Hmmmm..and I had a good idea for a new rumooor!" He pouted while leaning back into his chair. He put his arms behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. "The human world is boring today. Really, really boring! Why isn't there any humans I love online?" He pouted much more before standing off of his seat. He placed a hand under his chin and signed himself off the Dollar's website. He sighed to himself and looked out the huge window of his work place and looked down at the huge city in the dark with a only few lights on. "I'm bored. Very, very bored. I want some fun." He told himself and turned his head over to a clock and grinned a bit. "I guess it isn't too late to go look and bug him now, besides I wanna test something new out~" He said to himself once again while pulling on his long jacket that had a bit of fur around its ends and the hood part. He pulled his hands into his desk drawer and pulled out a small needle with some liquid inside of it. He just laughed a bit happily before putting the needle into his pocket and skipped out of the office. Tonight was going to be a fun night for Izaya Orihara.

A tall man with short blond hair was standing in the most darkest part of the city, talking inside of a payphone. He was wearing some type of gun glasses that were purple. He had a unlighted cigarette in his mouth while he was talking. "Sorry to bother you, but I just need to talk. It's nothing to really worry much about, as usually you should know, I'm really pissed off. It's too quiet at this time of night and I know that the moron of a baster Izaya is planning up something and I have to kill him before he goes doing something stupid. I don't know what it is, but it's really pissing me off. I just need you to come down and just chat with me like usual. Sorry again and thanks. See you soon." After complaining to his friend over on the phone, he let out a long sigh and took a lighter out from his pocket and lit his cigarette while walking out from inside the payphone. He felt like there was something a bit off in the area around him, but he didn't care since he was alone in the area anyways. He put the lighter back into his pocket and started to smoke, but then something shot down into his neck hard. "U-ugh!" He jumped away from the place where he was standing from and pulled out whatever was in his neck. "A n-needle..?" He said in a confused tone and started to feel a bit dizzy. He looked up over to where he was standing and saw that Izaya was coming out from hiding and was laughing. "This is gonna be a really fun night Shizzy-chaaaan~" Izaya laughed more as Shizuo eye sight was going bury and fell onto the ground.

Slowly opening his eyes, Shizuo slowly lifted his head up and looked around a bit before he could see clearly. "Where am I..?" He mumbled to himself. "You're in your doooooom~" A voice called out from one side of the room. "Eh...I know that voice..it pisses me off so much...!" Shizuo growled and saw that Izaya was standing in the same room with his grin on his face. "Izaya!" He yelled and was about to jump attack the smaller man, but he couldn't move. "Eh?" He looked up to see that his hands were chained onto the wall and that he was sitting down also with no way to really get up, unless he was free. "Ahaha! It is so fun! I love the look on your face Shizzy-chan~" Izaya was just smiling while watching the helpless man sitting on the ground with nothing to do. "Fuck you Izaya! Let me out of here! I'll fucking kill you!" Shizuo yelled as he was starting to get angry and growled much more. Izaya just moved his hands up and waved them a little. "Whoa whoa, then that wouldn't really be much fun at all would it?" He lowered his hands into his pockets and grinned still and walked over to him. "Aghh!" Shizuo, without knowing what he was doing, tried jumping at Izaya once more, but the wall was basically holding him away from attacking or even killing Izaya. "Ahh, so much better without you throwing vending machines at me. I feel so in control now Shizzy-chan and it's all because of this drug I made~" He said while pulling out the same needle he used on Shizuo. "You drugged me?" Shizuo questioned anger like. "Of course I did silly. There wasn't gonna be a easier way for you to come and play with me now was there? Oh, by the way, the drug may make you feel a bit weak, so that's why the chains haven't broke yet and you choking me to death." He pointed to the chains and walked over to the front door of the door. "Well I'll see you whenever I have a game in mind to play with you Shizzy-chan. Hope you'll rest well." Izaya smirked before leaving the room and locking the door. "Aghhhhhh! Izaaayaaaaa!" Shizuo just yelled and tried breaking the chains off from the walls, but failing at it from the drug effects. Izaya just went over to the computer and signed himself into the Dollar's website and smiled to himself. "I love humans~" 


	2. The searching

The headless rider was the one that Shizuo called over on the payphone before being kidnapped by Izaya, but of course that was after Shizuo called her. While getting called from her friend Shizuo and listening to him complain about the bad feeling he was having, all she could do was listen and nod to herself. Of course being a headless person she can't talked. She put her phone onto her lap and check to see what time it was. To her it wasn't really so late, it was only half hour passed mid-night. She wondered why Shizuo was still outside at that time though. He would usually be at his home way before mid-night. She wished she could have questioned that, but without being beside the man, she can't talk with him. She tapped onto her legs lightly thinking of which places Shizuo would be in the city since it's pretty big and there wasn't much payphones around.

"Ahh, Celty. I thought you were in bed sleeping, you should go re-...You looked tourbled." The young doctor named Shinra that let the headless rider, Celty living in the same place as him walked into the living room and saw that she was having a small problem. She just lightly shook her neck. If she had a head, she would be shaking it as a sign for "no". She opened her cell phone and starting typing onto it. Shinra just stood over in front of her wondering what she was going to say to him. She shown him her cell phone and he started to read while blinking a few times. It read, "It's nothing really." She pulled it back and starting typing again. "Shizuo just called me. He's been having this feeling of Izaya doing something and it's making him angry." "He asked me to go meet him so I could chat with him and maybe clam him down a bit like I usually do." "Eh? Oh right. Shizuo-san. Yea, he always seems to get angry whenever he doesn't see much of Izaya-kun around in the day and always thinking he's up to no good-" Shinra was starting to talk about Shizuo's anger more, but saw that Celty typed while he was talking and held her cell phone up to him. "But Izaya is usually up to no good and it always gets to Shizuo." Shinra just rubbed the back of his neck and sighed a bit. "Well, if you can talk to him for a bit and maybe clam him down. That will be great. Just make sure you don't stay out too late in the dark and come back home and rest. I need to get some sleep for the night before I go to work in the morning. See ya then Celty." He said and gave her a small wave before walking back into his bedroom.

Celty grabbed her hamlet and placed it over where her head would be. Then she took her motorcycle and made her way to the front door and left the house. A little while after getting to the opening of the outside into the city, she hopped onto her motorcycle and started to drive thinking of one of the places that Shizuo would want to meet her. Since Celty was pretty much a fast driver, she got to one place not to long. She looked around to see if Shizuo was standing around or sitting somewhere waiting for her. She didn't see him. Celty started to get a bit confused when she started to look around in different places. Still no Shizuo. Where was he? Did he just go home? It really wasn't like Shizuo just to walk off waiting on her if he needed to talk his problems out. She started to drive more around the city. She looked around for hours and didn't find Shizuo anywhere. She soon just gave up and went to the park where the two usually meet up randomly and sat down herself thinking where Shizuo would have gone to. Maybe he did go home. Maybe he was just really tired and couldn't stay up any longer. Or maybe Izaya was actually up to no good and did something to Shizuo after he called her. She just jumped off from sitting and quickly went back to her motorcycle and drove back all the way home.

Once Celty got back home, she slammed the front door opened and pulled her motorcycle inside the house. Shinra woke up by the slam and jumped out of bed. He looked at his clock. "Too early..." He let out a yawned and put his glasses on before leaving his bedroom to find Celty walking around the living. "C-celty? What's wrong?" He watched her as she was walking around, but she soon stopped and started to type on her phone. "This is bad. Very, very bad Shinra!" He read her comments. "Celty, was Shizuo problem that bad?" He asked. She started to type quickly. "That's not the problem. There's a much more worse problem than that!" She typed more. "Shizuo's missing! I couldn't find him anywhere!" Shinra read her comments carefully. "..Are you sure he didn't just didn't go home and sleep Celty? I'm pretty sure if he's so mad lately, he would be tired also." He told her, hoping that what she was saying wasn't really happening. "I'm sure he didn't. It's not like him to tell me to meet him and just go home. I know him.." She looked down a bit. "If I was already hanging out with him..." Shinra patted her shoulder. "Hey..it's still dark out. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere. And you can look for him in the morning where there's sun around the city. Please don't worry so much. Shizuo-san can take care of himself, even if he's with Izaya-kun, he can take him. Now please, go to sleep and get some rest. You can look for him later with full energy." He told her and gave a small, sweet smile hoping that she would clam down a bit. "..You're right. I'll look for him later. Thank you." She typed and took her hamlet off and went into her bedroom.

**Most likely not to finish this fanfic at the moment...orz **


End file.
